The two central goals of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) are: 1) to offer clinical and research training opportunities in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (ADRD) for professionals and students; and 2) to offer outreach programs that educate family members, other caregivers, and the professional and lay communities about ADRD, the ADRC, and the entire University Alzheimer Center (UAC). The greater Cleveland area has two particular strengths related to education and information transfer: 1) a vibrant and well-funded local network or bench, behavioral, clinical, and social researchers studying a vast spectrum of topics in ADRD; and 2) an exceptionally strong local chapter of the Alzheimer's Association (Cleveland Are Chapter) and a dynamic Ohio Council representing all 13 chapters in the state. The EITC will serve as the catalyst for interactions among and between ADRC components, the local network of ADRD researchers, and Ohio chapters of the Alzheimer's Association to enhance education and information dissemination throughout northeastern Ohio, the entire state and across the nation. Our education and information dissemination activities for the renewed grant cycle will build on our past record of accomplishments and expand in several new areas. First, we will continue an emphasis on professional and student training, as well as caregiver education and support, including seminars, conferences, and curricula. Second, we will expand our technology-based dissemination efforts via several web-based resources. Third, we will broaden our collaborative activities to include not only local agencies, but also EITCs from other NIA Alzheimer's Disease Centers.